Appearence
It is time to don the coat, the white coat that is, the white lab coat that is. Head Ok so well start with the hair firstly colour: There are two main colours either white or grey (any shade), the hair is also unkept, shagy or spicked up; you could also electro zap yourself and let your hair stand on end. Now we move onto the head gear this is tricky first we have goggles usually black that stretch from the base of the neck to the eye's (not the top of the head as it makes your hair go flate). There are also standered safety goggles which can also do a pretty sweet job. There is also head gear with little magnifien glasses attached to help zoom in on the smaller things but those are usually custom made by you. Many Mad Scientist also have something wrong with their face for example: their proportions are either to large or to small, crocked teeth, scares over their face and/ or a crazt look in their eye's but thats just part of the trade. Torso In this part of the body only two things are warn (usually) a standard full length white Lab Coat that is either closed or opened depending on the person, or the shoulder buttoned lab coat that is always worn closed. These are the main things and embody all of science Mad or not, it is the uniform of the men and woman of science and should be worn at all times in the lab and outside of the lab. Science apparel.jpg Lab coats1.jpg Hands There are a few things that can be placed on the hands, and they are all gloves. There is the standered safety glove that can be used for Dissections to cooking, these gloves come in a variety of colours from white to blue. There are the thick rubber gloves used to protect the hands of the Mad Scientist from his electrical experiments, these are mainly black and are used for engineering as well as a number of mainc happanings. Mad Scientist also wear old fashioned driving gloves, hobo gloves, metal gloves (usually give off electric currents) and many more. Legs The legs of a Mad Scientist are not often noticed as they usually hide under a full length lab coat but never the less they are still important. The pants are either high class pants or black pants of any class, these pants should have lots of pockets for you aparatus and a holster for the ray gun/ death ray. Feet These are up to you and they can be anything from runners, black soul shoes, spring lodded hoppers or socks that are so strong nothing can break them. Look at the Masters In sci- fi and reality there are men and woman who wear what they want and when they want it such as: Albert Einstein- real life (He wore the same thing everyday and let his hair do what it will) Nikola Tesla- real life (Had a double come over leaving a sight reminicent to two mountaine peeks) Okabe Rintaro- Gate Stein;s Gate (Wear's the same lab coat everyday everywhere and is unkept) Victor Frankenstein- Frankenstein (Has white hair that is sticking upand out) Franken Stein- Eater Soul Eater (Has grey hair, and s white lab coat with stitches holding it together) These are just a few there are many more out there, you just need to look .